


The Lives of Others

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s overtones, Elrond/Lindir is safe sane and happily consensual, Let's say Thorin has issues regarding Thranduil, Lindir and Elrond don't know they're being watched, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Thorin/Thranduil is all in Thorin's head and borders on non-con at times, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: While Thorin takes a little walk through Rivendell he happens upon Elrond taking his lover. Then he ends up staying there watching them in secret, torn between arousal and disgust at the elves' decadent, degenerate practices all while he imagines himself fucking Thranduil in a much, much rougher manner.





	The Lives of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=8332867#t8332867) prompt

There was a reverence in Lindir’s movements as he removed Elrond’s armour, carefully placing each piece aside just as there was unmistakable lust each time Elrond pulled Lindir close to kiss or touch him. Thorin didn’t understand why hadn’t left yet but something about the push and pull of master and servant fascinated him. Elrond could’ve easily taken what he wanted yet he let Lindir go each time he pulled away.

“Now that you freed me of my armour”, Elrond said after Lindir had removed the last piece, leaving him in a thin tunic and trousers that did nothing to hide his arousal, “Let me relieve you of yours.”

Thorin watched Lindir’s eyes flutter close as Elrond kissed his neck at the same time as he opened his robe with quick fingers. He was obviously used to undressing Lindir as much as Lindir was used to undressing him. 

Where Lindir had been reverent, almost worshipful Elrond was confident, even possessive in his touches. It was, Thorin realised, how he would touch Thranduil if he had him at his disposal like this. Though, he thought, he would not take off his armour, not for the first time. He’d only remove what would be absolutely necessary to fuck Thranduil while ripping the clothes off of him. He’d love to tear apart the fine silks Thranduil had worn back then, see them come apart to reveal his naked flesh.

Thorin would never kneel down to remove Thranduil’s boots for him like Elrond did for Lindir. He’d order Thranduil to come to him already bare-footed. Sometimes he’d let others have their fun with Thranduil first and when he’d come to Thorin he would be bruised and limping, his clothes already thorn, his hair dishevelled and his lips swollen. 

The image was so clear in his head that Thorin felt his cock twitch in his trousers but he kept his hands away, not wanting to pleasure himself to the image of any elf, much less Thranduil.

After Elrond had taken off his boots, Lindir stepped out of his trousers and left them on the same pool of clothes as his robes, tunic and shoes. He tugged at Elrond’s tunic as well, impatiently lifting it, which Elrond allowed, before he let himself be pulled into another kiss. Lindir practically melted into Elrond’s touch, which looked more forceful than Thorin would’ve anticipated given his earlier gentleness. 

As they separated Elrond pushed a strand of Lindir’s hair behind his ear and Lindir sank to his knees as if it was some kind of unspoken command between them. He did not wait for orders or any other gesture from Elrond to take his cock from his trousers and wrap his hands around the base as he opened his mouth and licked over the tip with his tongue. 

There was a hungry look in Lindir’s eyes and he licked his lips before he took Elrond’s cock into his mouth, obviously used to serving him in this way.

Elrond’s fingers carded through Lindir’s hair but he did not push him further down his cock nor did he grab Lindir’s had and forced him still as he fucked his mouth. Thorin imagined how he would tangle his fingers into Thranduil’s hair close to his scalp, how he’d wrap the strands around his fingers to keep him under his control. He’d force his cock all the way down Thranduil’s throat and he’d fuck his mouth without consideration for Thranduil’s comfort. Thorin couldn’t decide if he’d rather force Thranduil to swallow his seed or if he’d come all over his face, marking him as Thorin’s whore.

“That’s enough”, Elrond said, slightly out of breath and Lindir pulled away, sitting on his heels, lips slightly parted and swollen as he looked up to Elrond. The expression of reverence on his face was beautiful and Thorin tried to imagine what it would look like on Thranduil but he couldn’t. Still if he couldn’t get reverence he would settle for submissiveness. That would make a good look on Thranduil’s face, too, once he had broken the defiance out of him.

“Get on your hands and knees”, Elrond said, nodding towards the nearby divan. 

Lindir obeyed without question. “Do you want me to prepare myself, sire?” He asked once he was settled on the divan, giving Thorin a good view of his arse.

“No”, Elrond replied, stepping out of his remaining clothes. “I want to do it myself.” He took a beautifully decorated flacon and poured some of its contents over his fingers and between Lindir’s cheeks. Then he kept them apart with one hand as he pushed one finger of the other one inside Lindir. 

“You look lovely”, Elrond said and leaned over to press a kiss to the small of Lindir’s back. “I’ll never get enough of the way your body yields to me”, he added as he pushed a second finger inside.

“Thank you, sire”, Lindir replied, his voice stuttering in the middle of his words as Elrond began to move his fingers inside him. Thorin thought that he would make Thranduil address him with an honorific, too. And that he would not take so much time preparing him. Perhaps, on occasion, he would finger Thranduil to drive him to the edge and then leave him wanting, or make him come in public to humiliate him. But if it was just the two of them he wouldn’t bother with opening him up. Thranduil would be able to take him without, Thorin was sure of it.

“I have to thank you”, Elrond replied, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Lindir. “Your body is a gift that you chose to give to me when so many others wanted you as well.”

“I wouldn’t...I don’t want anyone else”, Lindir said breathlessly, dropping from his hands to his elbows to muffle a moan in the pillows as Elrond added a third finger. Despite not having been touched, Lindir’s cock stood hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Good”, Elrond said, pushing his fingers in to the knuckles. “I don’t want to share you with anyone else either.”

But Thorin would, now that the idea was there, he could imagine what Thranduil would look like with someone else’s cock in his mouth while Thorin fucked him. Maybe he’d even share his hole with someone, probably Dwalin. He could easily see what Thranduil would look, folded between them, helpless, two cocks constantly battering his sweet spot and forcing him to come even if he did not want to.

Thorin was so distracted by his fantasy that he did not notice that Elrond had increased his fingers‘ movements inside Lindir and pushed him over the edge until Lindir moaned loudly before he had a change to hide his face in the pillows again. He came untouched by Elrond, spurting his seed over the pillows and covers of the divan.

Thorin could not fathom why Elrond would do such a thing when from his position, other than Thorin, he could not even see Lindir’s face when he came. Thorin found elves to be unattractive at best, with Thranduil being the only exception, but Lindir’s face in this moment was almost pretty. 

Elrond kept his fingers inside him through the aftershock and only pulled out when Lindir started to whimper from feeling over-sensitive from the stimulation. If Thorin had been in Elrond’s position and Thranduil in Lindir’s he would’ve kept on fucking him with his fingers, wanting to wring another orgasm from Thranduil just because he could, regardless of Thranduil’s opinion on the matter.

“Turn over”, Elrond said, gently helping Lindir onto his back before he crawled between his legs and kissed him passionately. He kept kissing Lindir as he rolled his hips, letting his cock slide through the mess of come across Lindir’s stomach and Thorin was almost convinced that Elrond was not going fuck Lindir when he pulled one of Lindir’s legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed inside.

“My lord - “The rest of Lindir’s words never made out of his mouth as his eyes locked with Elrond’s and they kept holding each other’s gaze as Elrond slid inside him.

“You feel amazing”, Elrond told him. “Loose and pliant, as if you were made for me.”

“I was”, Lindir replied with an intensity that bordered on worship. “I was made for you, my lord.”

As Elrond filled him out completely he closed the distance between their lips as well, smearing their mouth together in a messy breathless kiss that nearly folded Lindir in half.

Thranduil would just be as limber, Thorin thought. He would be able to bend him like he wanted him as well. And sure the first time he would not have the patience for anything elaborate, but he’d also rather have Thranduil on his back than on all fours. Thorin wanted to see his face when he fucked him. He would be rough, he thought as he watched Elrond’s slow, gentle thrusts into Lindir as they kept kissing. He would make Thranduil feel him for days afterwards even with the famous elven healing. He’d kiss Thranduil too but it would be more teeth and tongue and Thorin would not be gentle with any of his touches. He would grab Thranduil hard enough to leave bruises and fuck him brutally enough to make him scream. 

The broken pieces of elvish that came from Elrond’s mouth as his rhythm became faster but no less gentle were clearly terms of endearment, words that showed much he cherished Lindir even as he was chasing his own passion. Thorin would use none of that for Thranduil. He’d call him like the whore he would be, like the slut Thorin would make of him.

Elrond came with Lindir’s name on his lips, his ears filled with Lindir’s voice saying his name reverently, surrounded by Lindir’s body. Thorin came to the image of Thranduil, not a fantasy but a memory from the last time he had visited Erebor before the dragon: cold, untouchable and beautiful.

If Thorin had his way Thranduil would never look like that again. 

Except as Thorin watched Elrond and Lindir lie wrapped around each other, whispering sweet words, and caressing each other affectionately, he imagined for a moment himself and Thranduil in their place. And for a moment he wondered if love wouldn’t be sweeter than revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
